The exorcist
by shinrei3
Summary: Une jeune fille en quête des meurtriers de sa famille. L'héritier d'un des plus grands clans d'exorcistes de l'histoire, Uchiha Itachi. Quand les deux ennemis jurés se rencontrent... étincelles à prévoir!Voyage des confins du désespoir au plus profond des Enfers, amour impossible... Bienvenu dans le monde des exorcistes!
1. Chapter 1

**The exorcist**

Du sang à perte de vue. Son odeur imprégnait l'air, saturait les sens.

Rouge est le sol, les corps, jusqu'à la lune teintée de pourpre. Coulent les larmes, enfle le ruisseau de la douleur.

Mâchoire crispée, l'enfant contient à grande peine sa tristesse, ne laissant qu'une unique larme couler.

Lentement, la détresse fait place à la haine. Le désir de pleurer se mût en besoin de vengeance.

Puis le barrage cède. Perdue dans les méandres de sa conscience, les larmes, traîtresses, débordent et inondent ses joues d'eau froide, sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion.  
Déjà, son cœur est sous la domination des ténèbres.

Avec tendresse, l'enfant se baisse et ferme les yeux des morts, avant de quitter cet endroit de désolation, fantôme d'un passé chatoyant.

Elle se dirige, hagarde, vers la forêt. Libère son désespoir, en un cri qui glace le sang. Et _l_'appelle.

Quand, plusieurs heures après, l'astre lunaire laisse peu à peu place au jour nouveau, l'enfant dort, roulée en boule sur le sol, humide de rosée.

En son cœur couve une rage terrible, rendue visible par le tatouage qui couvre désormais son ventre ?

Rien ne sera plus pareil maintenant. Yuka a certes tout perdu, mais il lui reste un but à atteindre. Et peu importe le prix à payer.

Et l'enfant endormi, si paisible extérieurement, continue à rêver sanglamment de représailles.


	2. Chapter 2

**The exorcist, chapitre 1**

_9 ans plus tard_

D'un air sombre, une jeune fille portant une lourde valise, s'arrêta devant une belle maison à la façade richement fleurie.

De sa poche, elle sortit un bout de papier plié, lut l'adresse qui y était inscrite et la compara avec celle de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le numéro confirma ce qu'elle pensait, elle était enfin arrivée.

Elle appuya donc sur la sonnette et attendit. Levant la tête, elle admira un instant le défilé des nuages dans le ciel d'un bleu pur. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers les dernières années qui venaient de s'écouler : l'orphelinat où elle avait vécu, passant la majorité de son temps à la bibliothèque puis au côté d'un homme féru de magie noire. Douée, elle avait très vite délaissée l'école, pour se concentrer sur ce que son « nouvel ami » lui apprenait. Si la plupart de ce qu'il disait n'était qu'ineptie, elle avait su faire le tri entre le vrai et le faux, et récupérer ce qu'elle avait besoin. L'orphelinat se moquant royalement de ses pensionnaires, elle avait eu le champ libre pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qui avait donné un résultat contrasté : une apparence plutôt frêle, et un caractère froid et impitoyable. Forgé par les épreuves de la vie.  
Et un beau jour, la directrice de l'orphelinat était venue la voir, lui disant que des membres de sa famille la réclamaient. D'une branche qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Indifférente, elle avait donc rassemblé ses maigres possessions et avait quitté l'endroit. Sans regrets.

A 16 ans, Yuka n'éprouvait que très peu d'émotions, et se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Du moment qu'elle atteignait son but…

Face à elle, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant. Décontenancée, la femme dévisagea cette inconnue, avant que son regard, chaleureux, ne s'embue de larmes, et qu'elle ne presse Yuka contre son cœur.

« «Inutile de me dire qui tu es, tu es le vivant portrait de ta mère, Hikari. Entre donc, ma chérie… »

Yuka s'était raidie devant tant d'affection. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait montré de la bonté à son égard remontait… à _cette_ époque. Ne pas y repenser.

«- Où puis-je mettre mes affaires, ma tante ? » demanda-elle poliment.

« -Pose les dans un coin, ton cousin les montera en rentrant du lycée. Viens donc boire quelque chose… Tu es une ravissante adolescente », conclut-elle, la gorge nouée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, fit du thé, et invita Yuka à prendre place dans le salon.

« -Je suis désolée, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous avant aujourd'hui…

-Par où commencer… murmura la femme. Je suis Sumirê la demi-sœur de ta mère. Mon père s'était remarié avec sa mère, et quelques années plus tard, j'avais une petite sœur. Nous étions très proches…jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ton père. Je ne peux pas te dire que je le porte dans mon cœur… a première vue, il était très gentil et attentionné avec elle… ils étaient comme les doigts de la main, le couple parfait… mais un an après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, elle s'est mise à changer. Effrayée alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Ton père et moi l'avons soutenu dans cette période difficile. Ensuite… ton père l'a demandé en mariage. Ils avaient 21 ans, bien trop jeunes pour cela et je lui ai déconseillé d'accepter. Le lendemain, elle fuguait, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.  
Je suis alors allée voir la famille de ton père, qui m'a appris leur mariage. Ma sœur, devenue la femme de Hatake Kakashi, ne m'a jamais recontacté malgré mes efforts. »

Sumirê, les yeux rougis de larmes, fit une pause dans son récit, prit une gorgée de thé, et inspira profondément.

« C'est par les journaux que j'ai appris le drame. Et que le couple avait deux enfants… Je me suis alors lancée à ta recherche. Et je t'ai enfin retrouvé… »

Elle se leva, et vint serrer avec force Yuka dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Et, l'espace d'un instant, l'adolescente sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Avant de retomber à sa froideur habituelle.

_Au même moment, au lycée de Konoha_

D'une démarche lasse, un garçon à la chevelure d'un rouge sanguin se dirigeait vers la cour. En son centre se tenait un majestueux chêne, point de rendez-vous de la bande. Il pouvait d'ailleurs les entendre de là où il était, braillant et se disputant. Il soupira avant de sortir, accueilli par le cri d'un blond déchaîné : « Danna ! ».

Par habitude, il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se planter face à eux, allongés pour la plupart dans l'herbe printanière. Il y avait là Deidara, le blond survolté, passionné d'art et pyromane à ses heures perdues, Pein, le chef, qui discutait avec calme avec Konan, la seule fille, dont il fallait se méfier des coups de colère, Kisame, qui adorait la mer, Hidan, le pervers de service, toujours prêt pour une baston, Kakuzu, la personne la plus radine qu'il ait jamais vu, et Itachi. Ce dernier, coqueluche des filles de l'école –avec son petit frère- était occupé à lire un bouquin, adossé avec nonchalance à l'arbre. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa haute taille, son visage doux et pourtant viril, et ses yeux d'un noir profond, Itachi avait tout pour plaire.

« Hmmm. Commença Sasori, réclamant l'attention de l'assemblée. Qui la lui accorda immédiatement. Sasori n'étant pas quelqu'un qui parlait pour ne rien dire, il était donc très écouté lors de ses rares prises de paroles.

« - Ma cousine va venir habiter chez moi. Et ira dans notre lycée. Donc soyez sympas avec elle. Conclut-il.

« Depuis quand es-tu si galant, ricana Hidan.

« Depuis que ma mère me le demande, répondit-il avec froideur.

« Elle a quel âge, demanda Konan avec douceur.

« Le même que le petit frère d'Itachi je crois.

« 16 ans donc… Elle est comment ? demanda Konan, heureuse à l'idée de ne plus être la seule parmi cette horde masculine.

« Je sais pas. Je l'ai jamais vu.

« Quoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Mais…

« Elle était dans un orphelinat avant. » Au ton coupant adopté par Sasori, Konan comprit que poser d'autres questions serait malvenu. Aussi contint-elle sa curiosité et reprit elle sa conversation avec Pein.

Tous se lancèrent des regards en coin, attendant avec impatience le lendemain. Tous, excepté Itachi.

Sasori poussa la porte de chez lui avec sa délicatesse coutumière. Le battant vint donc claquer avec force contre le mur, annonçant à tous son retour. Entendant des voix dans le salon, il s'y dirigea donc, pour y découvrir sa mère et leur invitée. Surpris par son apparence, il se figea sur le seuil. Face à lui se tenait en effet une jeune fille, très mince, à la peau extrêmement pâle. Ce ne fut pas ses longs cheveux blancs aux reflets mauves qui le choquèrent le plus, non, ce fut ses yeux, deux prunelles améthystes. La couleur d'un songe, pensa-t-il tout d'abord.

Avant d'apercevoir le vide de ce regard. Ce n'était pas exactement du vide. C'était plutôt comme si elle s'était fermement retranchée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, ne laissant rien percevoir de sa personnalité ou de son caractère.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres il la salua. Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête, se leva, lui serra la main, -d'une froideur inattendue- et quitta la pièce. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Il lança un air surpris à sa mère, qui haussa les épaules. Puis une pensée s'imposa brusquement à lui. La rentrée n'allait pas être simple.

_FIN DU CHAPITRE_

Les premiers chapitres sont surtout là pour poser le cadre de l'histoire. L'action –et de nombreuses et douloureuses découvertes- viendront ensuite. Et l'on découvrira la vérité sur la passé de Yuka, et surtout, la raison de sa venue à Konoha…


	3. Chapter 3

The exorcist 2

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, dévoilant un monde plongé dans l'obscurité.

Se penchant vers le réveil digital, Yuka soupira. Il était 5 heures. Et elle savait déjà qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Une étrange sensation parcourut son corps. Familière. Elle avait faim.

Elle se leva donc, vêtue d'un survêtement noir, et, à pas de loups, descendit les escaliers. Un sixième sens lui fit éviter les obstacles, et s'est sans grand mal qu'elle atteignit la porte d'entrée. Elle s'immobilisa un moment, écoutant le silence, vérifiant que tout le monde dormait, et que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Quant elle en fut sure, elle déverrouilla avec lenteur la porte, son souffle se bloquant quand le verrou sauta, dans un bruit qui lui parut terrible. Elle attendit de nouveau, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de s'élancer dans la nuit.

Le jour se levait, sous un chœur mélodieux, celui des délicats chants d'oiseaux. Les senteurs de la terre endormie embaumaient l'air pur, et les effluves de terre boisée, et des fleurs aux corolles récemment ouvertes, dominaient pour l'heure. Après avoir comme de coutume observer le soleil se lever, teintant d'or et d'écarlate l'horizon, Sasori descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois expédiée cette triviale corvée, il remonta, se lava, enfila son uniforme, et attendit que sa cousine descende.

Les minutes passèrent, sans qu'elle ne vienne. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que Sasori ne supportait pas, c'était bien le retard. Aussi monta-t-il d'un pas ferme, et, tout aussi fermement, ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
La pensant endormie, il fut donc extrêmement surpris de la voir assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, perdue dans sa contemplation extérieure.

« On part dans cinq minutes ».

Sans même tourner la tête, elle acquiesça, et s'absorba de nouveau dans son observation. Agacé, Sasori avança, la prit par l'épaule et la secoua vivement. Cette gamine renfermée lui tapait sur le système.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il eut l'intention de faire. Se tournant vivement, elle intercepta sa main et lui lança un regard sauvage. D'une voix glaciale, elle lui cracha au visage, feulant presque :

« Ne me touche pas. Jamais. Compris ? »

La menace perceptible dans le ton réfréna les ardeurs de Sasori, qui était en général bien trop flemmard pour se battre. Néanmoins, dans un souci de conserver sa dignité malmenée, il entama les négociations.

« Ok. Je ne te touche pas, et tu n'es pas en retard. Ça te va ? »

De nouveau, elle opina du chef, avant de le lâcher, et de sauter du rebord de la fenêtre. Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir qu'elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Elle attrapa un sac, qui se révéla être celui de ses cours, et descendit les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, fixant Sasori qui était resté là-haut.

« Je croyais que tu détestais être en retard ? »

Sur ce, elle continua son chemin.

Bougon, Sasori lui emboîta le pas, et tous deux sortirent de la maison. Alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard interrogateur, le jeune homme agita un trousseau de clé, et désigna la belle voiture garée sur le côté : une Audi.

« C'est la tienne ? » demanda poliment Yuka.

-« -Oui », répondit-il sèchement.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet.

Quand Sasori se gara sur un parking, Yuka se décida à sortir de sa rêverie. Face à eux, un vaste et haut bâtiment, qui projetait au loin son ombre. La façade était d'un blanc éclatant, et de larges marches, qui semblaient être de marbre, menaient vers l'entrée de l'édifice. En haut des marches, deux épaisses colonnes soutenaient la structure, tandis qu'une vaste porte vitrée se tenait au milieu. Malgré elle, Yuka eu le souffle coupé par tant de splendeur.

« Ne rêve pas, » la prévint Sasori. « C'est uniquement pour l'administration. »

Haussant les épaules, elle regarda à droite de ce qu'elle appelait dans sa tête « le château », un chemin gravillonné se dirigeait vers un autre bâtiment, bâti en arc de cercle autour d'un arbre visiblement centenaire, si l'on regardait la taille de son tronc. Sinon, à perte de vue, s'étalait un parc bien entretenu, parsemé çà et là de tables et d'une cafétéria.

« Bienvenue sur le campus » commenta Sasori, sarcastique.

Un micro sourire vint adoucir le visage de Yuka, ce qui n'échappa pas à son cousin.

« Wahou, tu sais sourire ! » s'exclama-t-il, continua-t-il avec sa verve habituelle.

« Tu es plutôt gentil, malgré ton air distant et tes répliques sarcastiques. En fait, tu n'aimes juste pas te dévoiler, c'est ça ? » Et avec un sourire éclatant, Yuka ouvrit la portière et sortit.

Cloué sur place, Sasori l'imita un peu plus tard. En silence, méditant sur son étrange cousine, il la conduisit dans la partie lycée.

Et Yuka se retrouva être le point de mire d'une vingtaine de personnes. Qui braquaient sur elle des regards évaluateurs. Emplis de curiosité pour la plupart (notamment chez deux blonds, qu'elle soupçonnait être frères). Intérêt poli chez un garçon qui baillait, pareil pour un qui s'empiffrait de chips. Evaluateurs pour les filles, qui essayaient de voir si elles avaient affaire à une rivale. Charmeur pour un mec qui devait certainement être albinos. Distant pour un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Quant au dernier, il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, plongé dans un livre.

Ne se laissant nullement démonter, elle soutint chaque regard, imperturbable.

« Je vous présente Yuka » commenta Sasori. Puis il alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe au milieu des autres. Ce fut le signal de la curée.

D'un coup, elle se retrouva entourée par une dizaine de personnes surexcitées.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Naruto ! Tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi t'as les cheveux blancs ?

Tais-toi frangin ! Moi, c'est Deidara mais tu peux m'appeler Dei ! est-ce que tu…

Trop classe la couleur de tes yeux ! C'est naturel ? Au fait je suis Sakura ! »

Débordée, Yuka se sentit perdre pieds.

« Stop ! »

Au son de la voix de Sasori, tous se turent. Se tournèrent avec un air inquiet vers le rouquin. Qui les toisait d'un air sombre.

« Vous vous mettez en rang dans le calme et JE vous présente. .calme. »

Et comme par magie, tous obéirent.

« Donc, voilà les frères blonds, Dei et Naruto, aussi agités et stupides l'un que l'autre… *sans tenir compte des protestations, il poursuivit* Sakura, celle qui a les cheveux roses, à côté Ino. Celui qui mange des chips, Choji, et son meilleur ami, Shikamaru. A droite, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, les inséparables. Voilà pour les juniors. On se retrouve ici de temps en temps.

Pour les grands, Pein, le Boss Kakuzu le radin, Kisame, qui adore les poissons et compagnie, Hidan, Konan, et j'ai oublié les frères Uchiha. L'aîné est en train de lire, l'autre… et bien repousse ses fans. » Et il jeta un regard en coin à Sasuke qui tentait tant bien que mal de tenir Sakura et Ino à distance.

Au nom Uchiha,Pein remarqua qu' une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux améthystes, mais il fut incapable de la déchiffrer.

« Voilà une année qui s'annonce intéressante… » Murmura Yuka.

Avant de se raidir, un bras venant d'entourer ses épaules avec familiarité.

« Quelle belle voix ! Je meurs d'envie de la réentendre, allons donc nous promener ! » S'exclama Hidan avec un sourire charmeur.

Calmement, Yuka enleva le bras, avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée par les gorilles. Refais ça et je te casse un bras. »

Sur ce, elle partit à grands pas vers l'entrée du lycée, les laissant tous figés sur place. Puis Naruto réchauffa l'atmosphère en s'élançant derrière elle, braillant à tue-tête « Attends-nous ! »

Sasori soupira, et regarda le reste des premières foncés après lui.

A gauche, Itachi referma avec calme son livre, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis leur arrivée. Il posa un air pensif sur la silhouette qui marchait d'un pas vif, sa chevelure blanche la rendant parfaitement reconnaissable.

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable provoquait en lui un léger malaise. Après réflexion, il reconnut ce que c'était : l'avertissement de son instinct d'un danger imminent.


	4. Chapter 4

The exorcist 3

Faire de toute histoire une œuvre d'art.

_Début du chapitre_

A nouveau, la douleur la transperce. Celle des souvenirs, celle de l'amour perdu, celle des souvenirs à jamais envolés. Celle des moments qui, inéluctablement, appartiennent au passé.

Au cœur de ses rêves, Yuka revit le désespoir. Ce compagnon qui ne la quitte plus depuis tant d'années. Celui avec qui elle partage la moindre de ses aspirations, toutes ses respirations. Celui qui ronge ses entrailles d'une noire flamme, et consume lentement son cœur.

Le désespoir, Yuka le connaît bien. Insidieusement, il vient, prend place à tes côtés, pour ne plus te quitter. Le monde devient sombre, la lumière disparaît. La vie a perdu tout goût, seule sa fadeur insipide reste, et esseule davantage le cœur éploré. Tout intérêt s'est envolé, seul reste une immense impression de gâchis, d'inaccompli. Les regrets et les remords, ces entêtants tourments, entament alors leur sordide sarabande, dans laquelle chaque jour devient plus sombre.

Eteinte la flamme des yeux, éteinte la flamme du cœur, éteint, l'espoir.

Plus rien à perdre, rien à gagner. Alors vient la proposition, la tentation, l'abandon à l'obscurité. Perdu au milieu de ce déchaînement d'émotions, englouti par tant de tristesse, cette tristesse qui finit par rendre l'individu anesthésié par la douleur, comment un enfant pourrait-il t y résister ?

Et Yuka, devenue puit d'indifférence, y avait cédé.

Bien que le plus souvent la douleur soit jugulée, elle ne peut rester éternellement sous-jacente. Et c'est dans le sommeil qu'elle se manifeste.

Coutumière des cauchemars, Yuka ne fut pas étonnée de se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, les joues trempées de larmes. Mais peut-on appeler cauchemars les réminiscences d'un passé heureux ? Sans doute, si leur conséquence n'est autre que tourments.

Aussi, pour se distraire, Yuka se mit à penser à la seule chose capable de la distraire. A son plus grand ennemi, qu'elle s'était juré de détruire. Dans ce but, elle avait cédé jusqu'à son propre corps, et l'intégrité et la pureté de son âme. Maculée, souillée, telle était cette âme. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait que faire.

Simulant des émotions, feignant des sentiments, cet être vide avançait inlassablement dans sa quête meurtrière.

Et sa cible, qu'elle avait aujourd'hui rencontré pour la première fois, qui jouissait d'une vie paisible, qui avait une famille à qui sourire, qui menait la vie normale qu'elle aurait dû avoir, lui donnait la nausée.

Comme de coutume, elle se glissa hors de son lit, avisa la fenêtre, ouvrit le battant et sortit. Avec reconnaissance, elle sentit le poids qui menaçait de l'écraser se dissiper sous la caresse du vent._ Il_ aimait la brise nocturne.

Sentant soudain une distorsion dans l'atmosphère, Yuka tourna la tête vers l'ouest. Un rictus froid vint un instant animer ses traits, tandis qu'elle bondissait, de toit en toit, vers l'endroit d'où provenait les troubles. Aussi discrète qu'un songe, elle parvint sur le lieu, et se tapit contre les tuiles, observant la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas, sans se faire repérer.

Deux hommes élaboraient ce qui semblait être un plan, dans une des ruelles et malfamées de la ville. D'après ce qui lui parvenait, Yuka en déduisit qu'ils cherchaient un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui venait de leur échapper. Tous deux portaient dans leur dos un sabre japonais. Et quand la lune, jusque-là dissimulée par les nuages, éclaira la scène de son éclat argenté, Yuka put parfaitement reconnaître l'emblème cousu sur leurs vêtements.

Celui des Uchiha. Le plus puissant clan d'exorcistes du pays.

Une rage froide bouillonna en elle, venant des tréfonds de son être, et elle s'éloigna. S'ils la repéraient, la situation deviendrait compliquée. Aussi quitta-t-elle l'endroit, pour se réfugier dans un parc quelconque.

Brièvement, elle pensa à ceux qui l'avaient dessiné, ces gens ordinaires qui ignoraient tout de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. De la guerre que les exorcistes livraient depuis la nuit des temps contre les démons, afin de protéger la population. Du nombre de vies sauvées par ces héros de l'ombre, du nombre de vies sacrifiées en secret. Des techniques puissantes que chaque clan avait dues crées pour se défendre et détruire leurs cibles.

Elle ricana un instant. Il lui arrivait encore de voir les exorcistes comme des héros, bien que certains soient plus avides et cruels que ceux qu'ils chassaient.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ces Uchiha de malheur œuvrer à leur guise. Aussi utilisât- elle une technique qu'elle connaissait, et qui lui permettait de localiser des possédés. Car c'était bien ce que les deux hommes cherchaient. Un possédé, probablement dangereux, qui s'était évadé.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut repéré, elle s'élança dans la nuit.

Une fois à proximité, elle s'arrêta, laissant son souffle se calmer, les battements de son cœur reprendre leur rythme ordinaire.

L'homme en question, titubant légèrement, tentait d'escalader une grille pour pénétrer dans un jardin public. Décidément, c'était la nuit des endroits botaniques, constata Yuka. Il y parvint enfin, et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du parc, dissimulé par la nuit. Elle soupira, franchit les obstacles sans mal, et emprunta à sa suite un petit sentier.

Une heure plus tard, le duo d'exorcistes arriva. Suivant à la trace leur proie, ils sentirent qu'ils se rapprochaient. L'homme ne pouvait plus leur échapper désormais, et ils pourraient entamer le processus d'exorcisme, séparant l'hôte et le démon. Ils doutaient cependant d'y arriver sans encombre. Il arrivait certaines fois que le réceptacle et l'entité maléfique soient trop liés pour être séparés, et le possédé devait alors suivre un traitement spécial.

Toutefois, quant ils arrivèrent là où se trouvait l'homme, ils se figèrent.

Affaissé sur le sol, le visage déformé par une hideuse grimace de terreur, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement muet, le quinquagénaire se trouvait là. Mort. Toute trace démoniaque avait disparu.

«On rentre au QG » commenta calmement le plus vieux. Bien que semblant imperturbable, une légère inquiétude nouait son ventre. Avec une vigilance extrême, ils quittèrent les lieux.

Il se demandait qui diable avait pu exorciser l'homme en un temps si rapide, et sans qu'ils ne perçoivent rien. Tout exorcisme perturbait les ondes psychiques, que tout exorciste percevait. Et surtout, il était de notoriété publique que cette ville était le territoire des Uchiha. Et une des plus anciennes règles de l'Ordre était de ne jamais empiéter sans autorisation, dans la juridiction d'un clan.

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il devait voir le chef de toute urgence.

_Fin du chapitre_


	5. Chapter 5

The exorcist 5

Cadeau de Noel : deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

Deuxième heure de cours de l'après midi.

La pause venait tout juste de sonner, mettant fin au supplice que représentait deux heures de maths. Immédiatement, Sasuke fonça vers la sortie, pour se réfugier à l'abri de ses fans, dans un endroit où elles ne viendraient pas le chercher.

Malheureusement pour lui, Yuka avait repéré l'endroit. La passerelle qui menait à la bibliothèque. En effet, si l'on voulait y accéder depuis l'étage, il était possible d'emprunter la passerelle qui reliait les deux bâtiments. Il fallait juste ne pas avoir le vertige, car, bien qu'il y est des barrières de chaque côté, elle se situait à environ 20 mètres de hauteur.

Arrivant par derrière, Yuka fixe Sasuke, qui lui tournait le dos, appuyé contre lesdites passerelles. En cet instant, il était… vulnérable…

A pas de loups, elle s'approcha. S'immobilisa. Il ne l'avait toujours pas repéré. Un brouillard rouge envahit alors la tête de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle s'approchait sans bruit de sa cible. Il suffisait de le pousser un peu et hop ! Le joli accident !

Alors qu'elle allait passer à l'action, elle se figea. Elle sentait une brève chaleur sur sa nuque. Relevant la tête, elle vit que de l'autre côté, dans la bibliothèque, Itachi la fixait. C'était son regard qui la brûlait.

Elle rompit le contact visuel et, consciente qu'elle était surveillée, fit comme si elle avait voulu, depuis le début, faire une blague. Mais rit de bon cœur quand, surpris, Sasuke fit un léger bond dans les airs.

Dans sa stratégie, elle avait prévu de se faire passer pour une fille qui ne laissait pas marcher sur les pieds –ce qu'elle était- et écervelée. Il lui sembla qu'elle venait d'illustrer à merveille ce côté de sa « personnalité ». S'accoudant sans manières près du jeune homme, elle fixa les étudiants qui passaient en contrebas, sans dire un mot. Le sachant peu bavard, elle préférait se taire, et ainsi se classer parmi les –rares- personnes qu'il appréciait.

Quand la cloche sonna, ils repartirent ensemble en classe.

A la fin de la journée, Yuka souffla de contentement. Ce jour avait été bien rempli, elle était contente qu'il s'achève. Elle fut donc surprise, et ennuyée, quand Hidan, qui attendait dans le couloir, la saisit par le bras, et l'entraîna dans une classe vide, trois étages au-dessus.

D'un geste sec, elle se dégagea, et inspecta rapidement les lieux. Une classe vide, ordinaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton coupant.

« Je n'apprécie pas trop ton manque de respect envers tes aînés… Et que dirais tes amis s'ils apprenaient que tu as voulu balancer leur cher Sasuke dans le vide ?

« -Le balancer dans le vide ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Répliqua Yuka.

Avec un sourire mauvais, Hidan se rapprocha, et murmura.

« Je parle de cet aprem sur la passerelle. J'ai vu ce que tu as failli faire… A ton avis, combien de morceaux restera-t-il de toi, si Itachi apprends que tu as voulu tuer son précieux petit frère ? » Et il commença à ricaner.

Continuant son jeu d'idiote, Yuka continua sur sa lancée :

« Je voulais juste lui faire peur… et ça a marché d'ailleurs… et, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le dernier morceau de la phrase fut plus rugit qu'autre chose. Hidan venait en effet de poser une de ses mains sur sa taille, et l'autre sur sa cuisse, coinçant l'adolescente contre un des bureaux. Comprenant immédiatement où il venait en venir elle se força à sa calmer, et, les mâchoires crispées par la colère, lui ordonna de la lâcher.

A son regard lubrique, elle comprit qu'il ne comptait pas obtempérer.

« Lâche-moi espèce de porc ! » La phrase qu'elle cherchait à retenir était finalement sortie, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas très pertinent d'énerver le garçon. Qui le prit mal, et leva un bras musclé dans le but évident de la frapper. En plein visage qui plus est, ça allait faire mal, prédit Yuka avec une grimace. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne vint jamais.

Ce fut une voix inconnue, grave et pourtant douce, indéniablement masculine, qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Depuis quand te comportes tu ainsi, Hidan ?

Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grogna ce dernier.

Vraiment ? refais ça et je devrais m'occuper de toi… et je doute que tu veuilles cela. N'est-ce pas ? conclut l'autre, l'air glacial.

Va en enfer, Itachi, cracha Hidan avant de quitter la pièce.

Abasourdie, Yuka fixa celui qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait bien de celui qui l'avait ignoré le jour de la rentrée. Uchiha Itachi. Un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche. Mais pour se tirer d'affaire, elle ne devait absolument pas se trahir. Néanmoins, elle devina que son jeu de bécasse ne prendrait pas avec lui, et que cela accentuerait même ses soupçons.

« -Merci … commença-t-elle, hésitante, et déstabilisée par la profondeur du regard qui la fixait. Incapable de le soutenir, elle partit en courant, ne s'arrêtant qu'à l'arrêt de bus. Et y tira trois conclusions : un, elle n'avait jamais fui ainsi devant personne, deux, elle devait redoubler de vigilance, trois, la phrase qu'il avait prononcé alors qu'elle franchissait la porte lui revenait encore et encore, alimentant son malaise…et sa colère.

_Prends garde à toi. Je te surveille. _

N'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi, maintenant/ Je te surveille.


	6. Chapter 6

The exorcist 6

D'un pas pressé, Yuka marchait dans les vieux faubourgs, là où, pour leur sécurité, les passants évitaient de s'attarder. Des morts avaient plusieurs fois été retrouvé, que ce soient des riches détroussés, ou des drogués ayant succombés à une overdose.

Dès le crépuscule, une faune qui ne laissait que peu de place à la tranquillité d'esprit se mettait à grouiller, envahissant les chemins sinueux et malpropres. Si Yuka avait dû décrire le Labyrinthe, nom donné par ses habitants à ce dédale de ruelles mal famées, elle aurait procéder avec ses cinq sens. Elle aurait tout abord évoqué l'aspect physique du lieu : des rues étroites, à la propreté douteuse, aux murs autrefois blanchis à la chaume et désormais gris de crasse. Le pavé sous la semelle était inégal, les maisons se pressaient, peureuses, les unes contre les autres, leurs façades tourmentées pleurant la misère de leurs propriétaires. Dans certaines rues adjacentes, l'on pouvait parfois apercevoir des silhouettes, assises à même le sol. Immobiles, on eut pu les croire mortes, tel un macabre alignement de cadavres, si l'une d'entre elle, revenue brusquement à la vie, ne s'était pas remise à bouger, tendant avec peine un bras, réclamant leur dose de poison, leur pincée d'extase : la cocaïne.

De par son odorat, elle nous aurait ensuite fait part de la puanteur quasi omniprésente en ces lieux : un mélange de déchets en décomposition et de puanteur humaine.

La plupart du temps, un silence de mort régnait dans le Labyrinthe, parfois troublé par des râles, des cris, d'hommes se battant, de femmes frappées, et les claquements de volets contre les maisons.

Rasant les murs, la jeune fille espérait pouvoir atteindre un lieu bien particulier sans encombre. Elle se faisait toutefois peu d'illusions. Une fille se promenant ici sans escorte était un fait rare, et suicidaire. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre parler d'une adolescente ayant disparu en ces lieux : tous savaient alors qu'elle avait été enlevé par un proxénète, ou était probablement morte. Et tous se résignaient. Tel était la terrible fatalité qui régnait en ces lieux, hors de tout contrôle et de toute autorité légale. La seule et unique loi reconnue en ces terres de perdition était celle de la Mafia.

Voir un tel endroit à proximité de la petite ville de Konoha était déconcertant. En quelques arrêts de bus, il était possible de rejoindre un tout autre monde. Le dépaysement était assuré.  
Accélérant l'allure, elle jeta un regard à sa montre : sa tante recevait ce soir, et elle ne devait pas être en retard. Aussi poussa-t-elle un soupir exaspéré quand devant elle, deux silhouettes massives apparurent et se placèrent au centre de la « rue » dans l'intention évidente de lui couper le passage.

Sur ses gardes, elle les examina rapidement, notant leurs muscles développés aux bras et aux torses, leurs airs patibulaires, leurs yeux menaçants. Derechef, elle soupira, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui paraissait être le leader. Du menu fretin, pensa-t-elle avec mépris.

«Que voulez-vous ? » La voix avait claqué, ferme et arrogante.

« T'es pas du coin… » Constata avec intelligence Butor numéro 1.

« -Quel sens de l'observation développé… » Répliqua Yuka.

« T'as pas l'air de comprendre à qui tu t'adresses… Je suis le lieutenant des Hyènes, l'un des principaux clans du Labyrinthe. Alors tu vas te taire et nous suivre bien gentiment si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques bricoles… » Conclut-il d'un ton mauvais.

« Merci de l'invitation, mais elle ne me tente guère… débarrasse le chemin, ou c'est à _toi_, elle appuya lourdement sur le mot, qu'il va arriver quelques bricoles… »

Précisons-le, les hommes de la Mafia n'ont que peu l'habitude de se faire ainsi défier par une insolente gamine de 16 ans. Dans ce –rare- cas, ils emploient, Butor numéro 1 tout du moins, une méthode d'un raffinement sans nom, qui consiste à cogner d'abord, négocier ensuite. Parler n'est pas dans les habitudes de ces braves gens.  
Conformément à cette technique qui fut maintes fois fructueuses, un poing gros comme un battoir s'abattit sur notre héroïne sans défense. Rectification : voulut s'abattre. Ayant anticipé le mouvement, Yuka avait pivoté des hanches, sortant de l'axe suivit par le poing, et n'eut qu'à attendre pour, qu'emporter par son élan, l'homme vacille en avant.

S'appuyant légèrement sur le bras toujours tendu, elle le tira en avant, et lui mit un formidable coup de genou dans l'estomac, lui tirant un cri de douleur étouffé. Implacable, elle acheva son offensive en lui assenant un puissant coup du tranchant de la main à la nuque, l'envoyant ainsi au pays des rêves.

Si son comparse n'en avait tout d'abord pas cru ses yeux, devant l'habileté et la force de la gamine, il s'était vite repris, et avait sorti de sa veste son pistolet. Il pointa l'arme sur elle, prêt à parer toute attaque. Mais rien, dans ce qui s'était passé auparavant, ne l'avait préparé à cela.

Quant elle se tourna vers lui, dans le silence le plus complet, il était plein d'assurance. Que pouvait-elle faire face à une arme à feu ? C'est alors qu'il croisa ses yeux. Il crut d'abord qu'il était devenu fou. Il se souvenait très bien avoir remarqué ces prunelles d'un violet si particulier. Et pourtant… elle le toisait avec des yeux d'un bleu incandescent. Pris d'imperceptibles tremblements, il voulut reculer, ne put que s'effondrer au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Avec angoisse, il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de se défaire de l'emprise qu'elle avait désormais sur lui. Perdu dans ces prunelles glacées, il senti une vague nausée secouer son corps, qui témoignait des plus inquiétants signes de détresse. Tout son instinct lui hurlait de fuir, lui criait que c'était la fin, qu'il ne ressortirait pas vivant de cet affrontement.

La fille fit un pas en avant, sans rompre le contact visuel. Une sueur froide trempait l'homme, qui ne pouvait, complètement impuissant, que regarder approcher cet Ange de la Mort. Avec ses longs cheveux blancs et ces yeux d'un bleu qui étincelait, elle illustrait à merveille l'image de la Faucheuse.

Rampant à moitié, il recula, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Tremblant, il l'observa franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

Une part de lui, encore lucide, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en proie à une telle panique. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Certes, ses yeux changeaient de couleur, mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Non ? Mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait d'un être d'une extrême dangerosité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ces yeux. Cruels et jubilants. Des yeux d'où toute humanité avait déserté. Des yeux qui n'aspiraient qu'à la mort, à la destruction et à la souffrance.

Lentement, la fille se pencha vers lui, se mit à sa hauteur. Avec peine, il déglutit. Il était alors semblable à la mouche, prise au piège dans une toile.

D'un geste élégant, elle posa sa main, d'une froideur confondante, sur le visage du maffieux. Au sourire faussement doux qui s'afficha sur ses traits, il sut qu'il allait mourir. Il plissa les yeux. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, à former une pensée cohérente. Seuls demeuraient ces yeux, qui ne le lâchaient pas de leur emprise glacée.

Une sorte de brouillard blanc se répandait dans l'esprit du brigand, qui était toujours perdu dans les prunelles de glace. Brusquement, des images de mort, de guerres, de meurtres, traversèrent son esprit, sans qu'il en sache la provenance.

Une peur sans nom monta de ses entrailles, et il voulut hurler. Il constata alors avec consternation que ses cordes vocales, comme l'ensemble de son corps, ne lui répondaient plus. La terreur s'amplifia, accentuée par l'attention que lui portait cette femme.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prononça plusieurs phrases qu'il ne comprit pas.

Le monde alentour devenait de plus en plus flou, il devait énormément se concentrer pour le percevoir. Que lui avait elle dit déjà ?

Dans un éclair, il comprit la dernière phrase et ce que demanda ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait dit :

« _Sayonara_. »

Puis le brouillard blanc qui se répandait dans sa tête envahi tout, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Face au corps inerte, Yuka eut un petit ricanement. Lui qui croyait qu'elle allait le tuer... d'une certaine manière, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. En lui faisant cadeau de la folie, elle avait tué son esprit.

Se relevant, elle regarda sa montre et s'éloigna. Sans un regard en arrière.

Sans plus de difficultés, elle trouva la maison qu'elle recherchait. Sans frapper, elle entra, et se retrouva face à un comptoir poussiéreux, où un vieil homme était occupé à… trier un immense tas de plantes séchées. Renonçant à poser des questions, Yuka s'avança d'une démarche ferme. Seul vestige de ce qui venait de se passer : un léger mal de crâne, qui se dissiperait bien vite.

« Je viens chercher ma commande » lança-t-elle sans intonation particulière.

« Tout est prêt… » Lui répondit le vieux. L'œil vif, agile, il ne paraissait pas handicapé par le poids des ans, ni verser sans la sénilité, comme bien des gens de sa génération. Quoique, cela était normal, pensa Yuka. Les gâteux ne faisaient pas de vieux os dans le Labyrinthe.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la réserve, une petite pièce sombre, pleine de cartons en tout genre. Il lui en indiqua un, presque au fond, et elle dut enjamber plusieurs obstacles avant de l'atteindre. Posément, elle l'ouvrit, puis jeta un regard vers l'entrée de la pièce. Comprenant qu'il était indésirable, le boutiquier retourna derrière son comptoir, et la laissa découvrir seule la marchandise. Elle en tira un long manteau couleur nuit, avec un symbole cousu dans le dos : deux épées qui s'entrecroisaient, sous un croissant de lune allongé à la verticale, ses pointes se dressant vers le haut. Devant ce motif si familier, sa gorge se noua, et une larme vint perler à ses yeux vite chassée. Elle en sortit ensuite un pantacourt, avec des poches sur le côté, où elle pourrait ranger du matériel d'invocation, un haut qui lui permettait une large liberté de mouvement, d'un tissu noir et souple. Il était complété d'un sweat sans manche, qui protégeait le buste.

Se penchant davantage, elle en sortit son arme d'exorciste : un tantô, ou sabre court. Quand elle posa sa main sur le manche, elle sentit un frémissement recouvrir sa peau : _il_ n'aimait pas le contact avec l'arme. Se mordant les lèvres, malgré la persistance de la sensation, elle s'empara de l'arme. Une multitude de souvenirs déferla en elle. Ce tantô avait été forgé pour elle. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le jour où son père l'avait emmené chez un forgeron, spécialisé dans les armes d'exorcistes. Elle avait assisté aux premières étapes de la forge, immensément fière à l'idée de posséder bientôt sa propre arme, celle en qui elle mêlerait son énergie spirituelle, et qui se serait une partie d'elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais pu la récupérer.

Revenant à la réalité, elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'arme. Tentant, avec douceur, d'entrer en résonnance avec elle. Son énergie spirituelle se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle manqua de se faire brutalement repoussée. Mais elle s'y attendait, aussi s'accrocha-t-elle.

Inconscient du combat intérieur qui se déroulait près de lui, le vieil homme continuait à s'affairer.

Tremblant légèrement, le visage couvert de sueur, Yuka tentait de dompter l'esprit du sabre. Tout arme exorciste est en effet particulière : repoussant les démons, elle était forgée pour un exorciste, qu'elle reconnaissait ensuite comme son maître. Elle permettait ensuite d'éliminer les démons, nimbée d'une éclatante lumière bleue, la flamme purificatrice.

Poussant un léger grognement Yuka parvint finalement à s'imposer, et se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa l'arme qu'elle tenait à la main : sa loyauté et sa force lui était acquise désormais.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Vengeance, manipulation et démons sont ici les maîtres mots du jeu. Mais le marionnettiste est-il réellement celui qu'il semble être ?

The exorcist

Infernal. Voilà comment avait été cette soirée. Car en rentrant chez elle, elle avait découvert, sa tante ayant laissé le nom lui échapper, que les invités n'étaient autres que les Uchiha. Si au départ, refusant de céder à la lâcheté, elle avait pensé rester, et espionner ses ennemis, elle dut bien vite se résoudre à l'évidence : elle en était incapable.

Son sang, tout comme sa haine, rugissait dans ses veines à cette simple pensée. Des idées de tortures toutes plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres lui venaient, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un goût âcre et métallique se répandre dans sa bouche qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune fille ferma donc avec soin la porte de sa chambre, vérifia que personne ne montait, ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la poudre d'escampette.

Immobile, allongée sur le dos, elle contemplait le ciel, qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Selon sa montre, les invités devaient arriver d'ici une demie heure, et sa tante s'être aperçue de sa désertion. Elle soupira, quand un projet alléchant lui traversa la tête. De par ses investigations, elle savait que le clan Uchiha était dispersé dans la ville entière. Son plan se précisa, et un ricanement sardonique lui échappa. Elle se releva souplement et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Plantée devant la vaste glace de sa chambre, Yuka poussa un _profond _soupir. Entendez par là le muet désespoir devant un spectacle aussi consternant qu'inattendu : la tenue que sa tante lui avait préparée. Les convives du soir n'étant pas n'importe qui, Yuka ne pouvait se permettre de porter les premières frasques venues ! Elle avait donc acheté, avec amour, une adorable petite robe d'un violet pâle et qui se mariait avec douceur à la couleur de la chevelure de Yuka, et mettait ses yeux en valeur. Elle s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, en quelques délicats froufrous. Le tout avec des petites ballerines noires. Elégance, féminité… Tout ce que Yuka détestait et méprisait. Ce qui était mignon était pour elle synonyme de fragilité et de mièvrerie, l'élégance, une abominable perte de temps. Mais cela était nécessaire. Aussi s'appliqua-t-elle à vider ses yeux et son visage de la plus petite parcelle d'émotion. Le vide complet et impénétrable que lui renvoyèrent les prunelles améthyste du miroir la satisfit, et quand la sonnette retentit en bas, elle alla rejoindre son cousin, avachi sur le canapé.

Impassible, elle fit face aux invités. Froide sans être tout à fait offensante, elle semblait presque… transparente. Ne parlant que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, elle passa la totalité du repas à fixer son assiette, picorant quelques miettes quand un regard se faisait trop insistant. Afin de ne pas céder à la haine, elle s'efforçait de penser à une image paisible, un lac par exemple. Et ses prunelles violettes reflétaient un complet néant.

De temps en temps, bien que prenant part à la conversation des adultes, Itachi jetait un coup d'œil à la jeune lycéenne. Cette dernière paraissait ailleurs. Pensait-elle encore à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hidan ? En tout cas, et il ne pouvait le nier, il se méfiait d'elle. Sans raison précise certes, mais il le percevait confusément, quelque chose clochait chez elle. Elle était arrivée récemment dans la ville, et semait déjà le trouble. Une hypothèse le frappa alors violemment. Si ses sources étaient bonnes, elle était arrivée il y a avait deux semaines maintenant. Ce qui correspondait à la période où les meurtres d'exorcistes avaient commencé. Etait-elle liée à l'affaire ? Il se raisonna, dissimulant habilement son trouble sous un masque d'indifférence, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

Parole d'Uchiwa, il allait mener son enquête et dénicher le moindre de ses secrets.

Sentant soudain comme une vive brûlure, Yuka releva la tête. Pour plonger dans un océan noir, dans lequel brulait une étrange flamme.

_Ce garçon est une menace,_ comprit Yuka. _Il finira par tout découvrir. Je vais devoir m'en débarrasser. _

Minuit sonna. Les lents carillons de la pendule égrenèrent leur mélopée, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la demeure endormie. Ou presque… dans une chambre à l'étage, une jeune fille aux beaux yeux violets ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette intuition qui lui soufflait que l'ainé des Uchiha était pour elle un danger mortel, ne la lâchait pas.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision la fit s'assoir. Erreur. L'ombre se projeta sur elle, l'immobilisant de force. Elle pouvait sentir l'envie de meurtre de son assaillant. Ce dernier maintenait une main sur sa gorge, l'étouffant peu à peu.

« Réponds », grogna celui-ci. « Est-ce toi qui est responsable de la mort récente de plusieurs exorcistes ? Je suis un itinérant, engagé par le clan Uchiha pour découvrir le coupable. Mon clan a toujours eu un certain talent pour mettre à jour les hérétiques. Et ce don me dit que tu pues le démon ! » Cracha-t-il, en accentuant la pression.

Sa vision se troublait. Une multitude de points noirs venaient se superposer sur ce qu'elle voyait, et ses perceptions se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines. Ce qu'elle entendait se faisait assourdi, la conscience de son propre corps s'effaçait. « Je suis en train de mourir. Comprit-elle en un éclair. Il n'a nullement l'intention de m'épargner. »

Puisant dans ses ultimes ressources, elle rouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières. Avec peine, une pensée se fraya dans son esprit embrumé

_Toi que j'ai invoqué _

_Toi que j'ai imploré, _

_Ta force tu m'as cédé_

_Qu'elle soit ici utilisé_e…

_Pour que les ennemis soient punis, _

_Que jaillissent mer de sang et cris…_

Les deux dernières phrases furent soufflées, d'un filet de voix étranglée. L'agresseur la bâillonna, stoppant l'incantation mais il était trop tard : ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa « proie » d'un bleu blanc incandescent. Incapable de se défaire du regard mortel, il sembla s'y noyer. Comme un automate, il se releva, et vint mettre un genou à terre devant la jeune fille à présent debout sur son lit. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, elle s'empara de son menton, accentuant son regard, comme l'écrasant.

« Tu vas oublier tous tes soupçons à mon égard… » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu es venu, tu as constaté que tout était parfaitement normal. » Le ton était glacial et menaçant. « Pars, maintenant ! » cracha-t-elle.

Une fois l'assassin disparut, les yeux de Yuka reprirent leur teinte habituelle, et elle s'effondra, massant sa gorge douloureuse. La force qui l'avait envahi s'était dissipée, et elle se sentit aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. Rentrant avec peine dans son lit, elle ferma les yeux, et avant de s'endormir, sourit avec sur cette ultime pensée :

_J'ai désormais un espion chez les Uchiha. Nul ne peut se défaire de l'emprise de ces prunelles. J'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi, Uchiha. _


End file.
